Bitter Cold
by 5th Soul
Summary: When Gray gets all of the glory and he beats Natsu in a fight, he leaves. He's gone. He comes back, different. He hates Fairy Tail with a passion. His power is vast, and he will use it to destroy Fairy Tail. What will happen? Will he forgive the ones who betrayed him? Or will he rise as a dark lord, with a thirst of vengeance?


**Sup! I'm sad now. I literally just saw a story that Gray is stronger than Natsu, and humiliates him. DAFUQ!? So many things wrong with this. I decided to use this idea, with a twist*insert evil laugh/facial expression that assures doom*. Kay, let's get onto the story! I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

I was alone. I felt humiliated, embarrassed. I felt worthless. Gray just took an S-Class job request, and he made it. He was glorified. He got all the praise. That was fine, but he beat me in a fight. The fire mage couldn't defeat the ice mage. All of the guild members laughed at me, mocked me, teased me. They acted as if Gray was god. I was so ashamed. Everyone literally ignored me in favor of Gray. He took all of it. My psuedo-siblings (Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus) and Mira were the only ones to actually know I existed. I couldn't face the guild anymore. Happy, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Freed, Elfman, everyone, they ignored me, viewed me as someone weak. I actually felt weak. This guild was based on family and bonds, but this happened.

I decided to run. Go, and forget about them. 'Why would they care?' I asked myself. They wouldn't even notice that I was gone. I burned off my guild mark and went into the city.

"Do you want revenge?" a voice asked. I turned around, looking for the person that spoke.

"Easy, young one. I am Hemera, Primordial of Day. I, along with my family have saw what you went through. Unforgivable!" the voice said, angry.

A light shone in front of me. When it dimmed down, I saw a beautiful woman with long, golden hair and sapphire eyes. She wore a sleeveless white dress. She wore simple sandals, and she had a aura of power.

"Do you want power? To get revenge?" the deity asked me.

"Yes." I answered. Immediately, a bright light engulfed us, too bright for anyone to get near without being blinded.

"Come. You have many things ahead of you." she said, and the light disappeared.

(In the guild hall)

Mira, Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel were sitting around a table in the corner of the guild, conversing quietly.

"I can't believe this. Natsu is actually...gone." Gajeel said, depressed.

Mira was consoling a silently sobbing Wendy. She herself was shedding multiple tears for the fire mage. Laxus was emotionless. He and Gajeel stared at the ice mage that forced Natsu to leave with malice in their eyes. Gray noticed this, and walked over, mistaking their glares with looks of praise and worship.

"So, wha-" he was interrupted by Gajeel, who turned his arm into steel and hit him in the stomach.

"Gray!" most of the guild said, only raising the anger of Laxus and Gajeel.

"Gajeel, why did you do tha-" someone said, only to be stopped by a bast of lightning.

"How dare you speak to us?!" Laxus roared, standing up and unleashed his magic power.

"Laxus stop this! What is this about!?" Makarov demanded, wondering why Laxus and Gajeel were so mad.

"It's about you! This guild is supposed to be based on family and bonds, and this happened!?" Wendy shrieked, shocking the members of the guild. Wendy was a quiet polite girl. She would only scream like this in times of crisis.

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Lucy.

"You don't know?! Natsu-ni is gone! He left because all of you ignored him! He loved this guild and the people in it with all of his heart! Erza, Gldarts, Mira, and Laxus all go on S-Class jobs, yet does anyone praise them like they did to Gray? No! You all acted like Gray was god! You all looked down on Natsu! You were so busy worshiping Gray that you didn't even notice him leave!" Wendy yelled angrily at everyone. The guild was shocked that Natsu actually left.

"She's right. Natsu has come back from extremely dangerous missions, and you guys do nothing. Gray comes back from a job, and you treat him like a king. What happened to the guild?" Mira asked darkly.

"Yes, what has happened in this guild? I have seen the guild go through many hardships. Tenrou island, the Grand Magic Games, and many more. But this is unbelievable. I am ashamed in all of you. Especially you, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartifillia, Erza Scarlet and Makarov Dreyar." Mavis Vermillion announced, said that the guild has become like this.

"I...I hate all of you!" Wendy screamed, crying. She ran out of the guild doors. Carla unfolded her wings to go get her, put the path was blocked off by two extremely pissed of dragon slayers and one very angry demon.

"You've done enough. I'll go get her." Mira said coldly. She quickly ran out of the guild in search of the sky priestess. Laxus and Gajeel gave them all one last look of hate before running after Mira.

Everyone was ashamed. How could they not notice that the energetic dragon slayer was not there? Lucy was crying uncontrollably, along with Cana. Natsu was the first friend he had, excluding Michelle. He brought her to the guild, and this was what she did?

Erza was silent. She remembered Natsu's words from the Tower of Heaven. She saw images of her 'death'. She saw Natsu, silent at the funeral. He had such a sad expression on his face at the time. How could she do this to him, her little brother?

Gray was also quiet. His ribs still hurt from the punch. He saw Natsu as an annoying brother. They were close. Natsu stopped him from throwing away his own life. He felt glad that the guild praised him. He felt good. And he beat Natsu in a fight. He felt that Natsu was beneath him. A person not worth caring for. He felt so guilty about this. He couldn't bear the thought of Natsu, the energetic and joyful dragon slayer out of the guild. The fire wasn't there anymore. There was no warmth, only a bitter cold.


End file.
